scribbler_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Pack Release
Summary The Mega Pack Release took place on September 18th, 2018, with the release of Scribblenauts: Mega Pack, a 2-in-1 port of Scribblenauts Unlimited and Unmasked for Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, and PS4. Background Announcement Scribblenauts: Mega Pack was announced by Warner Bros Interactive a month before it's release on August 8th, 2018. The announcement excited the Scribblers because the game included a port of Scribblenauts Unlimited to the Switch, something that many Scribblers felt was a near impossibility. Response Immediate Response The first user to buy Scribblenauts: Mega Pack on release day was Carson, who bought a physical copy of the Switch port of the game and served as the guinea pig to see if the Scribblenauts Unlimited port was just as good as the original version. After about an hour of gameplay, Carson said the game worked just as well as the original with a handful of minor differences, and other Scribblers purchased the game. Overall, Mega Pack has had a mostly positive response from the Scribblers. Negative Experiences There have been some negative changes to Scribblenauts Unlimited in it's Switch port. the most significant issue for the Scribblers is the removal of the ability to zoom in and out in the object editor, which can make it difficult to edit and create large objects such as backgrounds. Another issue is the placement of the notebook and backpack in the overworld's user interface. In the Wii U version of Scribblenauts Unlimited the notebook is in the upper right corner of the screen, with the backpack in the upper left. In Scribblenauts: Mega Pack the placement of these two tools have been swapped, which occasionally causes experienced users to click on the wrong icon due to being used to the Wii U interface, fortunately this is only a minor issue, and users can use hotkeys instead of clicking the icons. The final issue is the lower frame rate when using the starite vision function, as well as a lower frame rate when a user enters Puncuation Plaza, fortunately this is also just a minor issue. Overall, most of the issues with Mega Pack are minor ones that users can adapt to relatively quickly. Another minor issue is that the fact that when in Punctuation Plaza, users cannot access stores that were on the Wii U version; what's worse, a user's store is no longer identified with the user's NNID, but with their actual username. This could be a major issue if users were planning to carry over objects from their original stores. Series There have been no series' made on Scribblenauts Mega Pack due to the fact that all the Scribblers have to remake all their custom objects such as backgrounds and characters on the new game. And as usual, making series on Scribblenauts Unmasked is next to impossible, as it seems that the exact same scenario happens on the ports: If the player leaves the level they were having their series in, that level will "reset" which will force the player to re-make the scene manually. Scribbler Purchases The following is a list of every Scribbler who has purchased Scribblenauts: Mega Pack (Switch Port) * Carson * Samuel * William * Rebirth * Rick * MetaKnight * Blackyrus * Athens Gallery Scribblenauts_Mega_Pack_Cover_Art.jpg|Cover art for Scribblenauts: Mega Pack Category:Events